moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Chog'rok
Born on the world of Draenor in an era where the Gorian Empire was teetering on the brink of collapse, Chog'rok was raised in the Frostfire Ridge among the small Grimfrost Clan of Ogres. Learning to speak with the elements at a young age, Chog'rok, known informally as Chog, was eventually selected to travel to the Gorian capital to further his training with both the elements and in some degree the arcane. However, his training was cut short by the rise of the Iron Horde and eventually the coming of the armies of the Alliance and Horde to the walls of Highmaul. With the collapse of the Gorian Empire's power on the mainland, Chog eventually returned to Frostfire Ridge for a time. Seeing the power of the Horde and how his clan had suffered for their defiance, Chog made the decision to pledge his service to the Alliance, his hatred of the Orcs outweighing his dedication to the now defunct Gorian Empire. Frozen Flames One of over a dozen children born to a pair of Ogres of the Grimfrost Clan, Chog's early life was similar to most other Ogres: war, famine, conflict, food, and the pursuit of power. An eager student as much as an eager brawler in his youth, when the element of fire first spoke to Chog he had been hunting in the snowdrifts of Frostfire Ridge. With three frostwolves being hauled on a crude sled, the spirits of fire in a nearby pit called out to him. First believing himself being taunted by the Frostwolves, the spirits soon convinced him to arrive at a lava pool nearby. Offering him powers in exchange for his service and a sacrifice of his captured wolves, the elemental spirits goaded the young Ogre into choosing between personal power and allowing starving members of his family to die. Without hesitation, Chog threw the corpses of the three wolves into the pit. Following this, the Ogre could feel fire course through his hands. Raising his palm forward, a blast of molten energy was flung into the snow. Though the bolt cooled quickly, Chog's wonder for his newfound powers did not. However, as is the price of power, three of his siblings and his favorite uncle perished from starvation the night after. The following evening, the elements allowed the young Ogre to use their powers in pursuit of food for his clan. Alone in the blizzard, Chog found a massive clefthoof crossing the frosty plains. Alongside several hunters, the war party fought with the beast. Managing a killing blow on the creature, the Grimfrost clan's food stores were replenished. The deaths of his family for his own power would weigh somewhat on Chog as he grew older, although he would never regret his actions. The power he unlocked was, to him, worth the loss. The Belly of the Beast By the time Chog had reached adulthood, he had spoken to many of the elemental spirits in Frostfire. Fire, water, wind, earth. He often wondered if he had seen or spoken to the element of life. Enigmatic visions and beasts who disappeared among the crags came were rare but did occur as he grew. Though far removed from the lordship of the Gorian Empire's overseers, the Grimfrost Clan would send some of its more mystical students to the city of Highmaul for greater training along with the hope of receiving imperial supplies and support. Chog was eventually selected for just such a reason and traveled to Highmaul atop his war pig, a frostboar he called Pain. In the heart of Gorian civilization, the elementalist was treated as little better than a peasant. Though, as most non-magisters were concerned, he fared far better. Years of study and training among a tutor known as Bragn'dok Bragg would enhance his understanding of his abilities and his place in the elemental chain. Days were spent at the Throne of the Elements and other places of high elemental concentration, where the Furies would bestow onto shaman and elementalists their knowledge, should the students prove themselves worthy of their gifts. In the coastal fortress of Maim'rog, the students under Bragg were taught. One of several remaining fortresses under Gorian control that were used to teach underling elementalists, Maim'rog was regarded as one of the most well-defended. Bragg nurtured the fury unleashed by Chog and his other students, hoping to instill in them the virtue of understanding rage and its place on the battlefield. Still as eager to learn as he had been as a youth, Chog found himself able to sharpen his skills as an elementalist faster than others by keeping his mouth shut and his ears open. His ability to put aside his own boastfulness in the face of greater entities like Draenor's Furies crafted a humble image. This also gave the wrongful perception to some more audacious Ogres that he was weak, so challenges were issued frequently. Believing this weakness would give them easy prestige among their peers should the 'weak' Chog refuse to fight. Many were caught offguard by his quick acceptance of their proclamations, many more stunned when his hammers met their faces, breaking teeth and ripping flesh. Rise of Iron The Gorian Empire had been in a long-standing decline since the arrival of the Draenei. The rise of the Orcs into a cohesive and mostly singular military force had become the most shocking disruption of Imperial power in recent memory. The forces of Goria were called to arms to defend the Empire in its time of strife against a united Orcish front. Chog was called from Maim'rog alongside much of the other students to fight in defense of the Imperial capital. At the Lok'rath Fields the Maim'rog Legion of elementalists were able to succeed in defeating an advancing Orcish guard of wolf-riding raiders. However, a long streak of defeats would follow for the Gorians and eventually much of the Maim'rog Legion were ground into dust, including its commander, Bragn'dok. Though Chog had long nurtured a healthy distaste for Orcs as he had experienced growing up in Frostfire Ridge, the war with the Iron Horde and eventually the Imperator's submission to the Orcish Warchief Hellscream cemented an eternal hatred and fury towards their kind. Forced into an alliance with the clans who slew his comrades and a tutor whom he had come to regard as a wise, honorable teacher whose death was a great loss for the future of the Empire. It was in these days his faith in Gorian power began to wane and as the Iron Horde's control over swathes of Draenor's realms began to grow. The coming of the Outsiders from beyond the Dark Portal was heralded as a time of Goria's coming return to power. The Imperator and his highest-ranking sorcerers called for the city and the Empire to march to war again, this time alongside the Iron Horde as allies. Chog followed the orders of his superiors diligently, hoping to see the day where the Iron Horde would rust away. His dream of such a day came closer as the military forces of the Grand Alliance and the New Horde expanded their strongholds on Draenor, crushing dissent and the forces the Iron Horde threw against them. In secret, Chog became interested in the magical capabilities of the Alliance's magisters. In the open, he claimed to admire the way the warriors from beyond the Portal crushed the Orcs. As their enemies moved closer to Highmaul's walls, however, he quieted his voice. When the forces of the Alliance and Horde finally besieged the series, Chog fought to defend the city without hesitation. However, when the city finally fell, it was Horde agents who pursued him out of Highmaul while he did not personally see any Alliance agents hunt down Ogres who fled. When he finally dispatched the Horde pursuers, Chog made his way back to Maim'rog. There he found his boar, Pain, alongside several other of Maim'rog's students and its defenders. Gathering what he could of his belongings, Chog and Pain made their way back to Frostfire Ridge. A Lion's Salute As the war began to intensify and focus began to move towards Gorgrond after Highmaul's fall, Chog found entrance into Frostfire easy. With the New Horde's focus on battles in the northern seas, focus on the Zangar Sea allowed him to pass into the region with ease. Eventually making his way back into the Grimfrost's lands, Chog found his clan decimated. Their staunch allegiance to the Iron Horde and the Thunderlord Clan had made them left them tattered and broken. Lending some of his powers to heal the injured and hunt down food for the clan's survivors, Chog'rok felt rage. He felt he could lend his abilities to a cause that could deal some effective damage to those who had wronged his clan. With the Iron Horde's military heart under siege and the New Horde's dominance over Frostfire secure, Chog took Pain and went south. Travelling along rocky shores and through war-torn battlefields, encountering survivors and rogue threats, Chog'rok made his way to the Alliance fortress of Stormshield. Held at riflepoint by several Dwarves, he was eventually brought into the fortress as a prisoner when he agreed to surrender his weapons. His desire to assist the Alliance forces was, reasonably, met with extreme skepticism by the arresting officer. A week of talks while in confinement followed. His dedication to the cause was locked into place when he was allowed to ride into Ashran's battlefields. Bringing back numerous bodyparts of Horde soldiers and Ashmaul Ogres as trophies, Chog'rok was admitted into the Alliance's ranks. With time, he would see combat in Ashran, Gorgrond, and Tanaan while serving under the Alliance banner. Pain would ride with him into every battle. Eventually, with the siege of Hellfire Citadel ending the threat of Gul'dan and the Iron Horde's battle against Draenor's denizens, Chog'rok would choose to make his way to Azeroth through one of Stormshield's portalmasters. Bearing a 'peace sash' of deep blue silk and gold lettering, Chog'rok would walk the streets of Stormwind with a mild sense of wonder on his face. He would later move outside of the city's walls and began to explore the Eastern Kingdoms. Word of Ogre clans on this world had come to him as soon as he pledged allegiance to the Grand Alliance. With the war on Draenor over, Chog felt a great need to explore the Kingdoms he had pledged his hands to and to discover what kind of Ogres lived beyond the Dark Portal. Category:Ogre Category:Gorian Empire Category:Grand Alliance